1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to image processing and, in particular, to an image processing system having an RGB to YUV conversion.
2. Summary of Related Art
There is current interest in all aspects of acquiring and transmitting multimedia images over various media. The speed of acquiring and encoding data is crucial to the successful real-time transmission of multi-media images over various media. Further, in some applications, the speed of encoding data is also crucial for acquiring and encoding data for multimedia images. Video data can be digitally acquired with a multi-pixel array of video sensors. These sensors are usually arranged in an RGB format, and therefore data is obtained from the video sensors in RGB format.
A recently developed encoding scheme for multi-media images is MPEG-4. Typical implementations of MPEG-4 utilize YUV video data. Therefore, a data conversion from RGB to YUV format is performed.
Therefore, there is great interest in conversion of RGB to YUV format. Further, there is a great interest in high-resolution conversion of RGB data into YUV data for encoding and transmission.